Save the Last Dance For Me
by hurricanerosie91
Summary: One-shot song fic based on Michael Buble's Save the Last Dance for Me. Ezria!


**Just a little one-shot based on Michael Buble's Save the Last Dance for me.**

* * *

><p><em>Well you can dance,<br>Every dance with the guy who gives you the eye  
>Let him hold you tight<em>

_And you can smile,  
>Every smile for the man who held your hand<br>Beneath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in who's arm's you're gonna be<br>So darling save the last dance for me_

Why had he agreed to chaperone this dance? He should have know it would be this hard. He hadn't worked at the school for months so it wasn't like he was obliged to. He had thought it would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with her, but he should have realise she wouldn't be able to stand by his side all night, it would be too suspicious.

Instead he had to watch her from across the room. Laughing with her friends and having a good time. She would sneak frequent glances his way, her perfect smile radiating at him across the dance floor. It hurt him to see her so happy, it made him feel guilty, like their secret was keeping her from a life without worry. He wouldn't say anything though; she always got angry with him if he ever suggested he as in some way a burden to her.

_Oh I know  
>That the music's fine like sparkling wine<br>Go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing  
>But while we're apart<br>Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in who's arms you're gonna be<br>So darling save the last dance for me_

He watched intently as she danced, first with her friends. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. It was strapless and hugged her curves perfectly all the way down to her mid-thigh where her gorgeous legs were then revealed. Watching her move in that dress was torture, he couldn't stop thinking of what was beneath it. He took some comfort in knowing that that part of her was all his.

Jealous raged up within him as she accepted a dance from Noel Kahn. Seeing a man who he disliked so much with his hands all over his girlfriend was pure torture. It was worsened only when she broke out in laughter at sometime Noel said.

_Baby don't you know  
>I love you so<br>Can't you feel it when we touch?_

_I will never, never let you go  
>I love you oh so much<em>

He felt his heart rate increase as she left the dance floor and made her way over to him. It was crazy that she could still do that to him after all this time. She casually brushed past him and poured herself a glass of punch before making her way back to his side.

"Having a good evening, Mr Fitz?" She asked coyly. He watched as she brought her glass to her lips and took a sip.

"I could use something a little stronger than his punch after seeing you dance with Noel Kahn." He admitted. She laughed. He was taken aback. Clearly she didn't realise how crazy she was making him tonight.

"Don't be so jealous," She took another sip of her drink. "It's just a dance." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. Feeling her breath against his skin was not helping matters. It was taking all his strength not to grab her and kiss her right there and then. She started to walk away from him but he wasn't done yet. He knew he shouldn't but he grabbed her hand and spun her back around to face him.

"Are you still staying over tonight?" He asked. Their eyes were locked together and their faces probably a little closer than was strictly appropriate for a former student and teacher.

"If you're lucky..."

_You can dance  
>Go and carry on<br>Til the night is gone and it's time to go_

_If he asks  
>If you're all alone, can he walk you home?<br>You must tell him no_

_Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in who's arms you're gonna be<br>Save the last dance for me_

Now she was dancing with Caleb Rivers. He was fairly sure Caleb was with Hanna, but he couldn't be 100% certain. And even so he didn't exactly seem the good guy type. Caleb's hand was a little too far down on her waist for his liking and she seemed way too into their conversation. He breathed a sigh of relief when Hanna interjected and his girlfriend made her way off the dance floor and back to the rest of her friends.

The DJ announced that the last song of the night was about to be played. He couldn't wait any longer.

_Oh I know  
>That the music's fine like sparkling wine<br>Go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing  
>But while we're apart<br>Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in who's arms you're gonna be<br>So darling save the last dance for me_

"Will you dance with me?" He marched up to her and asked.

"Ezra, don't be stupid." She looked hurt. She probably thought he was teasing her.

"I'm deadly serious."

"We can't. Everyone's here. My mom is over there."

"If you don't care, I don't care." He explained and held out his hand. He knew he was being reckless but he had to get his hands on her. He couldn't stand watching her dance with some idiot from her class for one more second.

She looked at him in disbelief but took his hand nonetheless. He led her onto the dance floor, where he pulled her close. This was where she belonged.

His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her body against his own. Her arm was draped across his shoulder and her fingers were now gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Their eyes were fixed on one another but neither of them spoke.

He was acutely aware of the many pairs of eyes that kept glancing in their direction. It was clear people were confused, although no-one chose to say anything. The other chaperones had slowly grouped together and appeared to be whispering amongst each other, obviously speculating as to what was going on between him and the beautiful girl in his arms.

He didn't care. All that mattered was her, and that she was with him. People couldn't think that they liked, this had always felt right.

He threw caution to the wind and cupped her face in his hand before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in who's arms you're gonna be<br>So darling save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby, wont you save the last dance for me  
>Oh you make a promise that you'll save the last dance for me<br>Save the last dance, the very last dance for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww :) <strong>

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
